This invention is related to a device smoking a cigarette and more particularly to a cigarette pipe having means of lighting the cigarette, receiving ashes, extinguishing cigarette light and extracting cigarette tar and nichotine. The present invention obviates the need of preparing separate ash tray or lighter for smoking cigarettes and prevents accidental fire caused by cigarette smoking.
Heretofore, there have been various types of cigarette holders in combination with ash tray and lighter. These holders are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,173,425 to Gregory, 3,765,427 to Bell, 4,413,638 to Kans and British Pat. No. 1 211 758 to Ginelli. Of these prior arts, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,638 and British Pat. No. 1 211 758 are more closely related to the present invention. However, these prior arts are comprised of many separate pieces of parts therefore naturally result in complicated in design, expensive to manufacture, inefficient in operation and inconvenience in use. More particulary, these prior arts places more emphasis on the storage of ashes and butts and adopted the system to supply air into the holder or discard smoke from the holder through numerous small perforations or a tube. In this manner smooth combustion of cigarette may be jeoparadized due to the insufficient amount of oxygen or excess amount of smoke in the holder. Also, cigarette tars and nichotines will adhere to the walls of perforations or tube and requires special cleaning of the holder.